When I fall will you catch me or will just fall?
by Shimigirl
Summary: This involves my two favorite characters. It's Bosco and a myestery woman do u know who she is? Please read and review so I know if it's good. thanks. Chapter 11 up and running! Will update soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stood there silently for a while to make sure that he was asleep before silently taking a seat beside him. The impact of the last few days finally settling in as I

watched him sleep, I noticed that he looked so helpless not something I'd like to think of him as, because if he was helpless who would be there to bail me

out when my life crumbled down around me which was inevitable. I as sat there I smiled to my self-thinking about our relationship. It was never what you

would call typical or even sane for that matter. We didn't really make any sense. I mean I wasn't what he needed not really. He needed someone who would

be there for him every day, to be able to comfort him and make him dinner every night and ask him how his day was. I would never be that way. I'm not

even sure I know how to take care of anyone else it has always been just me and my sister and I obviously didn't do to great a job at raising her. Let's face

during our sort of relationship I hurt him more than some people hurt in a lifetime. I didn't treat him the way he deserved to be treated. He hated me and he

had a right to but just when I thought he truly despised me and wanted me to burn in hell I would get myself into a really big mess and who would be there

but Bosco. He was always there the even after everything and I'll never know why but whenever I thought that I was doomed, that this was it he would

appear to comfort me, save me, help me get revenge or back me up he was always there and I'll never know why but I know I'll always be grateful for

everything he did for me and as he lays here in his hospital bed I wonder if there's anyway I could ever pay him back for everything. That question leaves my

head as I realized I have to go soon. I don't want to cause any problems. I pray to god that he will wake up soon. Silently as I raise myself from the chair I

whisper to him, " I'm so sorry for everything Bosco!" and gently I take his hand and kiss it but not before I whisper again in his ear, " You saved me and I'll

never forget that no matter what happens!" With that I leave his hospital room and as I leave I swear I hear him say your welcome but when I look back he's

just lying there asleep. I wonder to myself will this be the last time he's there for me, soon will I have no one to turn to?

Please read & review Do u know who his mystery guest is? Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer I don't own third watch or any of the characters in my story

Chapter 2

As I left Bosco's room I found myself not wanting to go home. I took one last look at him before I thanked the nurses for letting my come in so late. They

have so understanding towards me. They always let me come in after hours and just sit with him. They know that I won't bother him I just want to sit there

and feel close to him. I tried to visit him once during the regular hours but Faith started to yell and scream at me so I had to leave. That's why I resorted to

these late night visits.

As I walked I knew I would go to the one place where I felt a peace where I could let down all the walls around my heart and not have to worry about

keeping up my tough bitch attitude that I have portrayed for so long. That attitude is the one thing that has gotten me along in this world so far. I often wonder

if the price was worth it. Becoming someone in this world cost me friends. But my situation was different. I had no one to help me I created a life for myself

out of nothing and with no help so I didn't really have a choice. It was survival of the fittest and to be fit I had to be though! I finally reach my destination and

I take a seat on the long green grass. She's the one person that I thought would never desert me. But here I am at her grave. In a whisper I said, Lettie I miss

you so much how could you leave me like this? You're the only one who really ever understood me. Except for Bosco I thought to myself for a brief moment

but I pushed him away and he's never going to come back to me. With this sudden realization the two people that I loved most I had failed one was dead

and the other was lying in a hospital bed and it was partly my fault if I hadn't of wanted to get Donald Man's son so bad that I drove recklessly he would

have never hit that semi truck and Donald Mann wouldn't have wanted to kill us all. What good is my success in this world if I have no one to share it with I

asked out loud? Before I knew it the tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I don't know how long I stayed there but when I finally

went home I felt so alone I knew the answer success was nothing without someone to share it with. Life itself is nothing unless there is love in your life. I went

to bed with that in my head and wondered if I would ever know the kind of love that's there for life?


	3. Chapter 3

I went to work like always! Work is all I have and without it I would be lost. I've worked so hard to get ahead in my career I've done some things that I'm not proud of but I learned at a very young age if you want to get ahead in this world you always have to watch your back and you always have to look out for yourself. Although lately I've begun to think that maybe my theory isn't correct after all. Anyway as I'm going into the precinct and she gives me a glare that could kill. It's no secret that Faith doesn't like me, in fact she hated me because of what I did to Bosco of course but mostly because I shot her. But the weird thing is she shot me first. In my world if someone hurts me I want to be make sure they never hurt me again or at least get even. No body cared that she shot me first or even that she shot me all they were concerned about was if Faith was ok. I guess I can't blame them I haven't exactly been very nice. After work I do my usual thing I got and eat dinner out at some little restaurant and then head over to the hospital. I go in and as usual the nurse says I can go in a sit with him. I go in as quietly as I can. I know it's stupid to be very quiet considering he can't hear me but I don't want to disturb him. I take a seat beside him and for some reason he looks different. I'm not really sure why but he just does. I put my hand in his. I finally realize what it is, he looks more at peace today. I go ask the nurse if there's been any change and she tells me that he moved today and is probably in the begging stages of coming out of his coma. I feel so relieved that he's he seems to be getting better. I thank her and go back to sitting with him. I read over and stroke his forehead. Suddenly I realized that this has to be my last visit because I can't be here when he wakes up! He wouldn't want me to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. As I'm getting up the leave his grip tightens on my hand. Before I can stop myself I lean over and gently brush my lips against his. "Goodbye Bosco" I don't want my last words to be something sappy and stupid. But in my head I'm saying that I'll never forget what you did for me and I know that I'll be a better person because of him! Bosco taught me a lot and I'll try to be the kind of person he would have wanted me to be!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I had writers block for awhile then I forgot about the story but now I've gotten past my block so I'm going to continue on with this story I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review because I want to know what you guys think!

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews please keep it up! Disclaimer I don't own third watch or the characters.

Chapter 5

I'm standing outside the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in my hand wondering what the hell am I thinking. After the shift I decided to take a walk to clear

my head and before I knew it I was standing in front of the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in my hand. Bosco had woken up about a week ago and I hadn't

seen him since that night when I kissed him and said goodbye because he was starting to recover. As weird as it sounds I really missed my late night visits with

him. After all that I had been through, after all we had been through it was nice to sit with him and care for somebody else for a change. Sitting there with him I

could forget about all our history, everything that had happened and just let myself be with him and care for him. Something I wasn't really used to doing. I'd

never really cared for anyone else besides my sister Lettie. Bosco was the first guy I had actually loved. I'd had other boyfriends or whatever you want to call

them before but none of them were ever like Bosco. Bosco really seemed like he really cared for me and look how I replayed the only other person who had

cared for me besides my sister.

It was during one of my late night visits when I realized that I loved him. I was sitting there and the nurse came in and told me he was lucky to have such a

devoted girlfriend. I quickly told her that I was wasn't his girlfriend and she said that I must love him a lot if I wasn't related to him or his girlfriend but I still c

ame to visit him every night. Before I could stop myself I said, "Yeah, I do." After that moment everything changed. I knew that I was setting myself up for

something I could never have!

I finally gather all my courage and go into the hospital I see the nurses and they let my go into his room. He's sleeping and as I walk into his room I feel so

relieved that he's ok. At that moment he'd never looked for beautiful than he did in that hospital bed. I see all the flowers and cards on the table beside him. I

gently place the roses that I bought on the table as well. I don't take my usual seat beside him because I don't want him to wake up with me hear. I know he

wouldn't want that and I'd rather just leave before he sees me because I don't think I could face him right now. I linger in the doorway for just a minute before

leaving the hospital and I know this is defiantly my last visit and that thing will never be the way they were before he got shot or even before his brother's death,

the shooting with faith and everything but that doesn't matter because Bosco will get well and for the first time I'm completely thinking of someone else without

considering my own desirers at all. It's betters this way. It's better if Bosco never knows I was at the hospital every night and it's better for him if I don't ever

tell him I love him!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to find Faith staring back at me. As soon as she realized that I was awake she ran to get the nurses. I tried to move but felt serge of paint through

out my entire body. That's when I remembered what had happened. I quickly put my hand up to my face only to feel a mass of gauze. After that I stooped

moving because it hurt so much. I could see all the cards and flowers on the table next to me. Faith came back in with the nurse then like usual she began to

fuse over me telling me she was so glad and I was ok and that she was so worried. I had visitors all day. Ma, Sully, Davis, Sasha, Finney, and even Santiago. I

was pleasantly surprised. Flowers arrived all day from people at the police and fire stations, and some from buddies as well. I fell asleep for a bit and when I

woke up the nurse was putting a bouquet of red roses on the table. I asked her whom they were from. She opened the card for me and showed it to me. The

card wasn't signed all it said was, " glad to see that you made it! I never doubted that wouldn't for even a second!" This puzzled me. I went through the list of

whom it could be from and came up with nothing. Later that night I was laying in my bed still wondering about the red roses when the nurse came in again to

check on me. I asked her if there was anyone that she could think of that could have given me the flowers. She thought for a moment and then said, " Well they

could be from the women who used to come every night after hours and sit with you. She never came during the day and she rarely spoke to you! She said

she just wanted to sit with you and not bother you." Immediately I said, " that must have been faith, only she would sit with me every night!"

"No, it wasn't her, the nurse replied. She was a very petite women, with black long hair."

I couldn't believe it! She was talking about Sgt. Maritza Cruz. Why would she sit with me every night? I asked her if she ever said why she sat with me?

"Well, she said that she loved you!"

Cliff hanger! PLEASE READ ADN REVIEW! THANKS


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait but I've been busy working! I hope you like it please read and review! I'd really like to know that you think. Disclaimer I don't own third watch if I did Cruz wouldn't have died!

Chapter 7

My first thoughts were holy shit! Did she just say what I think she said or is it my medication kicking in? If I hadn't been in so much pain I probably would have

laughed really hard or fallen over or something but I just looked at the nurse completely dumb founded. Are you sure we're talking about the same women? I

asked the nurse who's name was actually Mary. "A very petite women with black hair and looks like she's Hispanic?"

"Yep, that's her! Mary said in a happy voice.

I was in such shock I didn't know what to do. After everything she put me through and how she treated me like I was nothing, why would she sit with me

**every **night after her shift and hold my hand and softly talk to me in a whisper occasionally so softly I couldn't make out who's voice it was. But that voice was

always so calming and spoke like they were a loved one of mine. The thing that really freaked me out was while I was in my coma I could feel this person who

would sit with me and just hold my hand and let me know they were there for me. That person had been the one to give me the strength to hold on and the one

who made me feel like he was truly loved. She had saved me. I had assumed it was Faith. I had assumed it would have been anyone other that Cruz. To find

out that was her was mind blowing if it had been anyone other than her I would have understood but Cruz? I didn't get it. She hated me and she was

completely incapable of caring for anyone other than herself! Wasn't she? I had only one question now. WHY!

Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

I know it has been awhile but the next chapter will be up soon because I know what I want to happen this time! Please read and review. Don't give up on my I will finish this story!

Chapter 8 disclaimer I don't own third watch or the characters!

Ring ring ring, "Who the hell could that be at this hour I get out of bed and groggily answer the phone. "Hello?

"Cruz!"

"Bosco why the hell are you calling me at this time of night? Or better question why the hell are you calling me at all?"

" I hear you like night time visits I figured this was as good a time as any come to the hospital."

Before I even have a chance to respond he's hung up. My mind is racing because I wonder if he knows. He couldn't possible know I keep telling myself as I

dry there. I get to the hospital and go up to his room. I can't seem to get enough courage to go inside. I'm still standing there when the same nurse, Mary she

comes over, you know dear you have to go in and face the music sometime but don't worry I have a feeling everything will turn out ok. With that she opens

the door and gently gives me a little push into the room. Bosco is lying in his bed, as soon as he sees me I feel like his eyes are seeing right through me. I feel

naked, as his piercing eyes look me over. "Come her and sit," is all he says to me." Like a dog I obey and sit next to him in the chair I've sat in many times

before.

"Why?" is all he says to me in that harsh tone that I've heard so many times before. I don't know what to say then suddenly I hear myself talking, "I tried to

come and visit you during hours but Faith go mad and started to yell and scream at me so I came after hours not to cause problems. "That's not what I meant

when I asked you and you know it!" Why did you bother to come at all?"

I just sit there silent wondering if I don't say anything I'll wake up soon from my nightmare. "Well?" he says in an angered tone.

Suddenly the last month is just all too much and I burst out" I just wanted to be near you. I didn't wanted bug your or anything. Also the only reason that I

told you those things was because it hurts you know! It hurts when everyone you know thinks you are this awful person without a heart! I know I'm not

perfect and I've done some pretty low things but you have to understand what it's like to have all the odds against you and no one to help you! I just wanted

you to know that I wasn't this horrible person underneath. I don't care what everyone else thinks but I just wanted you to know that. I turn to get up and

leave but he grabs my arm. I spin around to tell him to let go but before I have a chance he looks at me with this mystified look! He tightens his grip on my

arm and gently guides me back to the chair. "I don't hate you!" His tone is softened and he's no longer got anger in his voice. "I hate that you were the one

who gave me the most strength in my time of need! I hate how this changes everything I ever thought about you!" His voice is harsh and angry.

Please use the review button!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Disclaimer I don't own third watch or the characters! Hey I Hope you like this chapter please read and review I depend on it!

I stood there stunned! "What the hell is that supposed to mean Bosco?" I try to leave again but his grip tightens around my arm once again. "Let go of me I

say enraged behind my tears.

"Don't go Cruz! All I meant was before I was clear on my feelings for you! I could hide behind my anger as a reason for hating you! Even after everything you

and I had been through together I could always you my anger for the things you did to me as a way out."

I stood there with confused look on my face. "A way out of what," I said with tears still streaming down my face.

"As a way of out being the one to get to know the real you underneath all of the though, I don't care what anyone thinks attitude. Now I don't know where I

stand with you! I mean you did some awful things to mean that I don't know if I can forgive but then how could I not give you a chance after you sat here with

me and you seemed to be the only one who kept me connected with the world while I was in my coma! You saved me with your faith in me! (I smile thinking

how ironic it is he used the word Faith!) "Even when I wasn't awake I could always feel this hand holding mine just when I was ready to give up and that

helped me remember that I wasn't ready to leave the people I loved behind yet but even more It made me feel like the people who loved me weren't ready

for me to go yet! "

I felt myself smile between all the tears. "I'm glad I chance to repay what you did for me!"

I saw hint of a smile in Bosco's face before he turned all-serious again. He lifted his hand to my face and with his thumb gently brushed away my tears. "I hate to se a women cry," he explains.

I stare at him, I sat their with you because even after everything I did to you and I knew you hated me every time I got myself into a mess you would always

appear and help even if you were weren't to thrilled about it, you were still their and that's more than anyone else would do. The reason I couldn't give up on

you was because you never completely wrote me off like everyone else. Sure you were angry and mean but you were still there for me when I was

completely alone in the dark. I could feel my eyes start to tear up again. Then something unexpected happened. I could feel Bosco pull me closer to the bed

and take me into his arms.

Thanks to Obsessed TWfan and Luby Smarty DnA for their great reviews please keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long guys here's the next chapter hope you like it!

Chapter 10

I was frozen I didn't want to move for fear that any moment I might wake up from my dream. So instead I just pull myself closer to him. He cradles my head

with his hand and starts to stock my hair. I can't take it anymore all the stress from the last couple months finally sinks in and I can feel myself start to let it all

out in wrenched sobs. He says nothing but he doesn't need too. Just knowing that I'm not alone is enough. Once again he seems to catch me when I'm just

about to fall!

After what seems like forever I finally dry my tears and look over at him meekly. "I'm sorry," here your the one in the hospital and your comforting me! Isn't

supposed to be the other way around?

"It's good to feel needed for a change instead of being the one who needs someone!" He says simply.

I give him a small smile, " I defiantly could use someone right now!"

"Well I can't promise we'll be the best of friends but I think I can be that person," he says grinning at me.

I know I have to get going to work now but I don't want to leave the comfort and safety or his arms just yet. Reluctantly I get up and move toward the door

and just before I leave I look back at him, he's smiling at me and I in almost a whisper I say, "thanks" I know he heard me by the way that he just looks at me

and mouths your welcome just as I turn and walk out that door. I smile to myself as I walk down to my car. I'm still unsure about where Bosco and I stood but

at least we were talking! I'd take what I can get. Just as I get to my car and start to open the door two big men come up on either side.

"What the hell do you want I ask?" I start to reach for my gun when one of them grabs me! "We have a message from Marcel Hollis," is all the say before pulling

me into the ally!

He he, cliffhanger but don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon! I promise thanks to BCshipper for reminding me to write more! (Feel free to e-mail me if it's not up soon!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys its been forever since I updated this story so I commend you all for hanging in there! For some reason even though I want to write this story it's just hard for me to write but anyway I promise really promise to finish it in the next couple of weeks!

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or any of the characters!

I'm still lying in bed when Mary comes in with this weird look on her face. She comes over to my bed and sits in the chair, which is

something she's never done before.

"Bosco, there's a person in ICU that has you listed as their next of kin. She just came in, in pretty bad shape."

"My mom? What happened is she ok? When can I see her?"

Mary just shakes her head and tells me that ma is fine and I immediately begin to worry it's Faith but before I can ask her she informs

me that Faith is ok too.

"Then who the hell is it? I almost yell at her. "Her name is Maritza Cruz, the one you were just talking with."

"For some reason my heart begins to pound and I can feel my body already trying to get out of bed. Why would Maritza put me I

think to myself but then dismiss it from my thoughts.

"What happened?" I ask in a shaky voice.

A man about a block or two from here found her. He saw her car door was open with the keys inside. But she wasn't there so he

went into the alley and that's when he saw her. She was unconscious with blood all over her. Someone beat her up very badly."

"Show me where her room is!" Mary helps me up and slowly I begin to make my way to her room. I'm still in rough shape and it hurts

to walk but I don't care. She needs me I'm all she's got!

When we get their Mary tells me I should go in alone. Slowly with a shaky hand I turn the knob to the door. Unsure of why I'm

nervous as I step inside. I walk over to her bedside and my heart brakes when I see her. Her face is covered in cuts and bruises. Her

arm is in a cast and I can see the start of a big cut starting from the top of her shoulder.

I sit on the edge of the bed and gently place my hand on her cheek. "Maritza what did you do this time?" I sadly smile thinking of how

it would be just like her to do something stupid like taking on gang or something all by herself.

I can feel my heart filling with anger as I look at her. How could someone do this to any human being? She looks so helpless. Her frail

body just lying there in the hospital bed with no life.

I can't stand seeing her this way. I may not know where Maritza and I stand right now but I did promise to be a person she could

count on a person she could count on to catch her when she fell which was inevitable. I gently lie on her bed and pull her closer to me.

I cradle her head with my hand and lay it on my shoulder and gently brush hair with my fingers. "I'm so sorry Maritza that I wasn't

there to catch you when you fell this time!"

Please review I promise to finish the story and thanks to all of you who hung in there I'm sorry it took so long!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews everyone I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Disclaimer I don't own third watch or the characters!

Chapter 12

As I lay there with her I can't help but smile to myself as I realize how life can take you by surprise. One day I hate Maritza and never want to see her again,

the next day I find out she was the one who stayed with me every night and now here I am holding her in my arms wishing that she would wake up and say

something sarcastic to me.

"Life can sure be funny huh Maritza. I think I have my life figure out and then it takes a sharp right turn on me. You were the sharp turn that life took on me and

I'm not sure what to do about it!" Maritza, I haven't called her that in a long time!

Sighing I slowly get up careful to not hurt her as I lay her head back down on the pillow. I can feel the pain in my side from where the bullet used to be. I

slowly make my way back to my hospital room to think about the last couple days!

I wake up to a dark room, my body aches and as I try to get out of bed the memory of the alley makes me shiver. I look down at the cast on my arm and

immediately try to get out of bed again. I have a score to settle now and I few bumps of bruises aren't going to stop me. I soon take that back. My whole

body hurts with every movement and when I tried to sit up I scream in pain. Apparently my arm wasn't the only thing broken; I had also cracked a few ribs as

well as bruising all of them. I begin to look around the room. It's dark and unfriendly I look over at my bed side table only to see it's empty. I laugh at myself

for thinking that it would be full of cards, flowers and candies like Bosco's was. The nurse comes in and asks me if it's ok if some detectives come in to ask me

what happened. I tell her that that won't be necessary because as soon as I get out of here I'm going to handle it. She lets them in anyways and they begin to

ask me all sorts of questions.

"I don't need your help! I am a cop I can handle this myself!!"

"Yeah it looks like you did a great job of handling it in the first place," one of them shoots back.

Eventually I give in and them everything and give them a description of the guys who did this to me.

"But Marcel Hollis is still MY case. You can't go in and take it away!"

"We'll do what ever we think it right!!"

"Those detectives won't be able to find a criminal if he cam up and bit them in the ass!" I'm still swearing and muttering when I hear to door of my room open.

Bosco is standing there along with Mary's help of course. He still has a bandage over his cheek but he looks much better.

"I came to see how you were doing," he says in a nervous voice.

"I've been better and I be great if I wasn't stuck in this stupid hospital bed!" I snap.

He thanks Mary and slowly comes over to my bedside. He doesn't say anything but instead hands me this stuffed bear. The bear is brown sitting up with is

arms out like he's reaching for a hug and he has a bow around his neck. "I didn't know what you would like so Mary helped me pick out the bear. If you don't

like it I can take it back. I mean it's not like I can really go anywhere other than the gift shop downstairs."

I smile as I take the bear in my hands. "No! Don't take him back I like him!"

He flashes me one of his huge smiles. " I thought the bear could keep you company. I'm not really supposed to be walking around yet but I managed to

persuade Mary to help me."

I smile with the bear still in my hand. "He'll be the only company I have!" I say laughing but immediately regretting it because now my ribs are killing me. I

winch in pain and Bosco's face suddenly turns to concern.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine! Laughing just hurts right now."

"I know the feeling." Bosco gently puts his hand on mine. "I have to go before the doctor finds me out of bed." He slowly gets up begins to walk out of the

room with a cane for support.

"Bosco?" He turns around and looks at me. "Yeah?'

"Thanks for being here!" I say in almost a whisper. Thinking to myself that must have sounded so lame.

"Your welcome!" is all he says before flashing me that smile I love. After he's gone I take the bear off of the table where I'd put it and pull it into my arms.

"I didn't want him to know that I was sleeping with it like a little kid. I suddenly see something I didn't see before. I open the tag of the bear to find a message

scrawled over top of the print.

Cruz,

I'm glad you made it! I never had any doubt you'd pull through!

Bosco.

I smile as I pull the bear closer to myself and slowly drift off the sleep. Once again he seemed to be there to pick of the pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for hanging in there with me guys! Press the review button please I really love knowing what you'll think!

I wake up the sound of my own screams. My body is covered in sweat and I can't seem to catch my own breath. I feel around in the

dark for the teddy bear Bosco had given me. I finally find it buried in a tangled mess of sheets. I grab the bear and cling to it as if my

life depended on it. It's always the same dream over and over again. I can feel the tears slowly making their way down my cheek. I

thought I had put that all behind me. The dreams had stopped and I was actually sleeping again. I shudder as I remember the dream.

It's always the same I start off right outside the house with Lettie. I'm talking to her when she bolts suddenly to the house. I try to grab

her but she's to quick. I begin to run after her but no matter how hard I try to catch up I can't make my legs move fast enough then the

building explodes just before I get inside. I hear her screams as the building becomes engulfed in flames. Then I find myself in the

room with Thomas Warner and I relieve the rape. All the torment he put me through and the feeling of complete helplessness and

terror I felt. I try to get away but my legs will not listen to my brain, which is telling me to run. After that I find myself in the hospital

and all I can see it blood everywhere. I look down and at my feet is Bosco motionless, lifeless and no matter how badly I want to

scream or help him I can't. Not a sound comes out of my mouth and I can't seem to make my body work either. It's like my body has

taken a mind of it's own and is no longer listening. Then finally a gunman comes out of nowhere a puts a gun to my head this is the

point in the dream where I usually wake up screaming. But this time to dream continued suddenly I find myself in the alley. I'm

surrounded and I'm being beaten. I try to escape but I can't there are to many of them and the surround each take and me turn taking

a swing at me. I feel fresh tears coming down my face as I think about the dream. I know the dreams doesn't make much sense and in

many of the cases what I dream isn't the way these events happened in real life but hey it's a dream they usually don't make much

sense.

I don't know why but suddenly I have this urge to see Bosco. The dreams just seemed so real a part of me wants to go make sure

he's ok even thought my brain is telling me that it was just a dream and he's fine I can't shake the image I have of him laying lifeless on

the floor. I slowly make my way to his room. I walk in and try my best not to wake him. I sit on the edge of his bed and put my head

against his chest to make sure his heart is still beating. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands slowly take me pull my completely on the bed. I

look up to see a pair of brown eyes starring back at me. He says nothing but instead pulls me closer to him and pulls the blankets

over top of me. He wipes away my tears with his thumb and just holds me in his arms never saying a word. Words aren't needed as I

law my head on his chest and feel his embrace around me. It's feels nice to fell someone next to me and for me to know I'm not alone.

He then kisses my cheek and we both begin drift off to sleep. Just as I'm falling asleep I hear him whisper, "I'm glad you here with me

tonight! We both need each other," as he pulls me closer and we both drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
